El héroe de Lorule
by Ryuunoko
Summary: No era más que un cobarde, un cobarde era lo que tenía Lorule por héroe. Pero, al menos tenía uno. El héroe de Lorule.


**Disclaimer: **The legend of Zelda: A link between worlds no es de mi propiedad, pertenecen a la compañía Nintendo.

* * *

**El héroe de Lorule**

**.**

**[***]**

**.**

Ambos, Hyrule y Lorule eran universos alternativos, similares en tantas cosas y tan diferentes en tantas otras. Eso era algo que Ravio tenía muy en cuenta, una de esas cosas diferentes que tenían entre ambos era el héroe. Hyrule, tenía a Link, el portador de la Trifuerza del coraje y daba honor a ese nombre, el chico, era un verdadero héroe, valiente, amable… Y Lorule, pues… se suponía que lo tenía a él. Tan cobarde, cuya hazaña más heroica fue abrirle los ojos a la reina, sin olvidar que estaba temblando en ese momento. Se miraba al espejo, era tan similar a Link y a la vez tan diferente.

Como Hyrule y Lorule.

Él se suponía que debía ser el héroe de Lorule, el que protegiese el reino, pero, (afortunadamente para él) un héroe allí no era necesario. Estaba la armada de Lorule, los guardias, la caballería y demás, incluyendo, que no había demasiados problemas además del crimen pueblerino. Como no había Trifuerza, no había profecía que obligase a repetir un círculo vicioso de lucha entre el bien y el mal. No necesitaban héroe ni princesa que custodiaran el poder dorado, ya que no había villano del cual proteger.

Pero Lorule tenía a Hilda, una soberana ejemplar dedicada a su reino y él que debería ser el héroe, solo era un cobarde alquiler de armas que de vez en cuando era consejero de la reina, pero más que nada por ser su amigo.

Suspiró.

Shirio le silbó el en oído, recordándole que tenían trabajo por hacer, éste le sonrió.

—Tienes razón, amigo mío —asintió dejando el espejo de lado, cubriendo su rostro con la capucha de conejo y tomando su saco de Rupias—, su majestad Hilda nos estará esperando.

No podía hacer demasiado, solo quedarse al lado de la reina, que ahora, con la Trifuerza restaurada, tenía trabajo que hacer, aprovechando que la situación era más favorable.

Ando por el sendero que ya conocía desde hace ya tiempo, solo que esta vez, el césped estaba verde y las flores empezaban a florecer. La Trifuerza era realmente maravillosa. Viendo cómo Lorule revivía de a poco, era imposible no sonreír cada mañana que daba su caminata hasta el castillo.

Saludó alegre a los guardias que le conocían, le abrieron las puertas de par en par, caminó por los pasillos del castillo con total confianza, como si estuviese en su propia casa, aunque había algo extraño ahí. Algo que no cuadraba, no había tantos guardias como generalmente había.

_«Quizá la reina les dio un descanso» _pensó, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Llegó a las puertas del salón del trono, que casi siempre estaban abiertas, no sabía por qué estaban cerradas en esa ocasión, aquello ya era preocupante. Aun así, tocó.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó la voz de la reina aunque sonaba apremiada y demasiado seria.

—Soy yo, Ravio, majestad, pido permiso para…

—Ravio, en este momento estoy algo… ocupada —contestó.

El azabache enarcó una ceja, Hilda jamás se excusaba con un "estoy ocupada". Ahora sí, estaba realmente preocupado.

—Majestad, ¿está usted bien?

—Perfectamente. Ravio, por favor, retírate.

Tragó, la última vez que se «retiró» la reina había intentado atacar un reino alternativo. Debía ser fuerte, recordó a Link, ser valiente como Link. Inhaló.

—Voy a pasar.

—¡NO!

Pero la reina gritó muy tarde, el chico ya había abierto la puerta, para encontrarse con algo que hizo que dejara caer su costal de rupias al suelo y que Shirio se ocultase tras él. Quedó pasmado, aterrado, pálido, ni siquiera podía moverse. Ante él, una enorme bestia, el cerdo más grande que había visto en su vida, el más monstruoso también, agarraba a la reina Hilda del cuello, levantándola del suelo.

—Miren quién tenemos aquí… el gran héroe —se burló de él, que había empezado a temblar—, ¿pero qué pasa? Pareces aterrado… —se rió estruendosamente, Hilda gruñó mientras Ravio empezaba a sentir que su vida se extinguía ahí mismo—. ¡Pero si aquí eres solo un cobarde! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Es por eso que estabas tan preocupada que este héroe de pacotilla viniera, ¿no es así?

—Ravio… vete… —dijo la chica de cabello azabache mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras agarraba el puño de la bestia con sus dos manos tratando de liberarse.

—¿Ravio? —Lo miró—. Ni el nombre de un héroe. ¡Ja! Vive tus últimos momentos, pequeña basura, busca a tus semejantes y reúnanse para temer, porque su mundo, será reducido a cenizas.

Lo último que vio fue cómo la princesa Hilda hacía una mueca cuando con un pequeño apretón la bestia rió escandalosamente. Ravio empezó a sudar, temblaba y estaba aterrado, solo veía a Hilda, que dormía en la mano del monstruo. Miró a sus pies, el cetro de la reina estaba ahí, reclamando a su dueña en silencio, tenía miedo, pero si no hacía algo… Hilda…

Agarró el cetro.

—S-suéltala —pidió más que ordenar, se maldijo a sí mismo por tartamudear, pero no podía hacer más, mucho había sido agarrar el cetro.

La bestia le miró, se mofó en su cara antes de ser rodeado por una niebla negra.

—Si vives, es porque me diviertes —le dijo despreciándolo.

Hilda le observó con una sonrisa triste, agradeciendo su intento pobre de valentía. La niebla los cubrió a ambos y desaparecieron. Shirio salió de detrás de su espalda y Ravio se quedó apuntando a la nada con el cetro. Cayó de rodillas.

Era un miedoso, jamás sería como Link, jamás. Miró las rupias del suelo, ser un alquiler, conseguir dinero… ¿de qué le servía eso si no podía defender a Hilda? Entonces, irremediablemente empezó a llorar, como un niño pequeño que había perdido a su madre. Estaba espantado, ¿qué había sido esa cosa? Debía llamar a Link, debía hacerlo… ¿pero cómo? Si Hyrule y Lorule ya no estaban conectados. Por las diosas… ¿Qué podía hacer?

**.**

—¡Es por culpa de la Trifuerza! ¡Sabíamos que esa cosa solo causaría problemas!

—Si la reina no fuera tan débil.

—Estamos perdidos.

Eran las palabras que circulaban en la sala de conferencia de los ministros, una mesa redonda donde varios hombres calvos se reunían a hablar del reino en conferencia con la reina, cuya silla estaba vacía y a su lado, estaba Ravio, que se cubría los ojos con las manos, escuchando a todos esos hombres blasfemar de Hilda y sus ideales.

Link le había hablado de ello, se enfrentaban a un demonio, Ganon, en una de sus idas a la tienda (casa) pidiendo armas, le comentó algo sobre historia Hyliana, las fuerzas oscuras que deseaban obtener a toda costa la Trifuerza. Jamás pensó que esas mismas fuerzas oscuras estuviesen en Lorule.

—Tendremos que buscar un nuevo monarca —Ravio miró inmediatamente a aquel ministro—, el pueblo está creyendo que todo puede mejorar, no podemos hacerles perder la fe…

—No pueden hacer eso —dijo Ravio abriendo los ojos, todos lo miraron—, Hilda… Hilda ha hecho mucho por nosotros, casi se pierde a sí misma para nuestro propio bien… ¡No pueden hacer eso!

—No podemos hacer nada más, joven —dijo el mismo ministro con seriedad—, ¿cree que no pensamos en nuestra reina? Su majestad Hilda, es una dama irremplazable, sin embargo, no poseemos las fuerzas para ir en un rescate, todas nuestras unidades atacan el crimen de Lorule para ejercer el cambio, además, no hay nadie dispuesto a ir en busca de la reina. ¿O usted iría?

Todos quedaron en silencio, nadie iba a obligar a Ravio a nada, era el consentido de la reina y con el tiempo, se volvió el consentido de todos en esa sala. Lo peor, Ravio no podía tomar la iniciativa, tenía miedo, el solo recordar la bestia… el solo recordar a Hilda perdiendo el conocimiento a pesar de su enorme poder mágico…

La reunión quedó hasta ahí.

**.**

_Lloraba, estaba asustado, realmente asustado, todo por defender al hijo del herrero, al que intentaron asesinar. Pero jamás pensó ver cómo esas bestias mataban a sangre fría a sus padres por semejante atrevimiento, solo se fue un día, solo uno, después de ayudar al pequeño y que los monstruos se fueran, volvió a casa para encontrarse con la escena más sangrienta que había visto en su vida._

_Sus padres… El monstruo que ahora lo seguía…_

_No supo cuándo fue que llegó a los matorrales del castillo real, el posiblemente único lugar más seguro que el resto de Lorule. Ahí se quedó escondido, llorando desconsolado, llamando a su madre y su padre. Por Farore, solo tenía ocho años, ¿cómo podía estar pasándole eso?_

_Escuchó los pasos de su persecutor, cerca, lo podía oler, cosa que lo aterraba aún más. ¿Por qué? Solo quiso ayudar a ese pequeño niño, ¿por qué? ¿Por ser lo suficientemente valiente para encararlos? ¿Por eso mataron a sus padres? ¿Por eso lo iban a matar a él?_

_«No quiero morir»._

_—__¡Fuera! —Esa fue la voz de una niña antes de escuchar cómo algo estallaba._

_Ravio no abrió los ojos por si acaso, si iba a morir, no quería ver. Los arbustos se movieron, de manera suave y lenta, que no encajaba con la imagen del sanguinario moblin que lo había seguido. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse cara a cara con una niña de facciones suaves, ojos brillantes rubí y el cabello oscuro que estaba corto sobre los hombros._

_—__¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la niña con voz tranquila, una voz suave, seria y maternal que no encajaba con la edad que aparentaba. Él no dijo nada—. He destruido al moblin, puedes volver a tu hogar._

_Su hogar… su hogar estaba manchado de sangre. Empezó a llorar, alterando a la muchacha. La chica se quedó callada, se levantó y dejó los arbustos en su lugar, Ravio sintió cómo la niña se sentaba a su lado callada._

_—__¿Estás solo?_

_La miró, ahora si se fijaba bien, tenía una figura delicada y elegante, un vestido precioso y una diadema que surcaba toda su frente. Era la princesa, inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado y con su manga se limpió la nariz._

_—__L-lo siento majestad, no quería…_

_—__¿Estás solo? —Preguntó de nuevo._

_El niño se quedó callado, hasta que las lágrimas volvieron a empapar sus mejillas. Esa era la respuesta que la princesa necesitaba, a pesar de ser muy recia en cuanto a quién le brindaba su cariño físico, le abrazó con un brazo, acomodando su cabeza (de él) en su hombro, consolándolo._

_—__Soy Hilda, princesa de Lorule —se presentó formalmente—, ahora estás a mi cuidado._

**.**

Abrió los ojos, había sido un sueño, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas recordándole quién fue la que le extendió una mano y quién estaba desaparecida. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró al expectante Shirio que estaba frente a él.

—Solo fue un sueño —le tranquilizó, su compañero se acurrucó en su regazo.

Ravio suspiró cansado, hacía ya cinco días desde el incidente y solo recordar a esa bestia le ponía los pelos de punta, pero lo que más le preocupaba, era Hilda, la reina Hilda que había dado tanto por él.

Entre la oscuridad, logró divisar un objeto alargado que reconoció como el cetro de la reina, que en la parte superior tenía una Trifuerza de oro. Aquel cetro que Hilda siempre había llevado con ella, ahora le pertenecía a él, porque Hilda, puede que estuviese… que estuviese…

—Soy un cobarde —sollozó en solo pensar que su adorada amiga de la infancia no estuviese con vida, Shirio le miró preocupado.

_«Ravio… Ravio, no llores»._

Abrió automáticamente los ojos, esa era la voz de Hilda, no fue una ilusión, de verdad la había escuchado. Miró toda su habitación, callado, buscando a la reina con la mirada, pero no estaba ahí.

Entonces, tomó una decisión. Se deshizo de sus cobijas y de su pijama, buscó entre su armario una de sus túnicas, la más ligera que tenía, se la puso y luego pasó a meter toda su mercancía en una bolsa de cuero. Shirio le miraba confundido, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que Ravio estaba haciendo.

Una vez su hogar quedó limpio de armas, se puso la bolsa de cuero en su espalda, para luego buscar en un baúl empolvado algo que no prestaba, pero sí que tenía guardado hace muchísimo tiempo. Una espada.

—Shirio, amigo mío, lo que voy a hacer es una locura y no te pediré que me acompañes… —pero su amiguito revoloteó emocionado dándole señal que le acompañaría hasta el fin del mundo.

Ravio sonrió agradecido. No estaba seguro de qué iba a hacer un cobarde como él con una espada que hace años no había usado, tampoco, sabía si podría rescatar a Hilda. Pero lo intentaría, en serio lo haría y si tenía que morir, por más miedo que tuviese, si era por la reina, lo haría.

Salió de su casa, no sin antes poner un cartel de «cerrado hasta nuevo aviso». No sabía por dónde empezar a buscar, pero como en toda buena aventura, seguramente algo ocurriría. Suspiró mirando la noche estrellada, estaba a punto de entrar al bosque.

—En serio quiero ser como tú, Link.

No era más que un cobarde, un cobarde era lo que tenía Lorule por héroe. Pero, al menos tenía uno. El héroe de Lorule.

* * *

**Notas finales de capítulo: **¡Ryuu vuelve al fandom de Zelda! Bueno, no exactamente, solamente tenía ganas de hacer este One-short, después de todo, adoro a Ravio y también me parece que merece su nombre de héroe XD

Sip, es un One-short mientras termino todo lo que debo. Por el momento, perdónenme por el final abierto, sé lo molestos que son XDDD

También soy consciente de que tengo un long-fic en este fandom, pero ahora mismo hay muchas responsabilidades en el otro XD  
Algo sí, espero que no me hayan quedado OoC y espero les haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
